


Sweat Stains and Birds

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [14]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David likes Organization, M/M, Patrick likes Hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: David is unpacking into the cottage when he realizes just how many hats Patrick actually owns.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Sweat Stains and Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Today's photo challenge - Selfie wearing a hat.

“Patrick! How many hats do you own? I have been unpacking for an hour and it seems that I’ve only scratched the surface of what your mother sent over,” said David exasperated.

Patrick turned slowly and looked at David to say, “Probably one for every sweater you own?”

David didn’t even need to look up to see the smirk on Patrick’s face. “Well, I’ll have you know that my knits have a very delicate storage system and seasonal rotation pattern. And as you well know, they are each crafted for a variety of looks depending on the situation. Your hats seem to maybe just have sweat stains? And birds?”

“David, my hats are well worn and are mainly for the Blue Jays, you know this. There are memories tied to these. See, this one here was a gift from my dad when I got on the high school baseball team,” defended Patrick. “And look, this is the one that I wear while hiking to Rattlesnake Point to think about a certain person and the variety of his sweaters.”

“I’m just saying that we need a way to organize these as they will NOT just be flung into the bottom of a closet or a random drawer.”

“Okay, David, what do you propose?”

***

Three weeks later, Patrick came home from his day at the store. “Hey David! I’m home! Where are you?”

“I’m up here, honey!”

Patrick went upstairs and found David in the closet with clear boxes that were filled with his hats. Each box was neatly organized with 8 hats in it and seemingly done in color patterns.

“See, Patrick, THIS is how we organize. All done!” said David with pride.

“Oh, David, this is amazing! Thank you. Where did you find these? And what about that hat over there on the floor?”

David picked up the stray hat - black with a white Blue Jay logo - and put it in his head. “This. This hat is for me, Mr. Brewer. Play your cards right and perhaps this is all I’ll wear later tonight.”


End file.
